Demographics of Jarrington, D.C.
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Jarrington, D.C., including population density, ethnicity, level of education, health, economic status, and religious affiliations. Prehistory The earliest inhabitants in present-day Jarrington, D.C. dates back to 4200 BC. It was inhabited by the La Tianamen, who had also inhabited and occupied much of eastern and southern USJ. These roots can be found in Burkaware, Burida, Burgia, Burkslvania, Jarradian Lands, North Burkilina and South Burkilina. Historical demographics Middle Ages to Jarradian Confederation The name of Jarrington, D.C. was named after an explorer who had discovered the United States of Jarrad. The last name "Jarrington" had traced its history back in the 2nd century, well known for its superiority. Although more researchers claim it was a name that also had great ties with the La Tianamen. Jarrington was originally named as La Tianamen before settlement by explorers. As established, it was no near the capital city of any nation, though modern USJ was known as the Duchy of the Burxan Empire. Modern day ethnics of Jarradians who inhabited Jarrington, D.C. made up 90% of the total population in the 8th century. Though later, European and African settlers had managed to wind up into Jarrington, D.C., later making the Jarradian ethnic group a minority. As Jarrington, D.C.'s population hit in 35,000 in 1310, there was large space in the 3,881 km2 the city had. Approximately 10% of the population were only Jarradian background. This would mean that 3,500 people who lived in Jarrington, D.C. were ethnic Jarradian. Main minorities were Norwegians and Romanians who had travelled and settled in the area. Other ethnic groups come from various places in the United States of Jarrad. However, in 1348, the Black Death had hit Jarrington, D.C. and completely destroyed nearly the entire population. Only 500 people survived it in Jarrington, D.C., making it one of the worst affected, or in some cases, the worst, city in the world due to this disaster. Hundreds of years later the city had failed to grow. It only got to 1,000 people in 1576, more than 200 years after the plague had hit. It was later siege'd under British royalty, and quite a few British royal officials had lived and stayed in Jarrington, D.C. By 1769, the Jarradian Independence was signed and completed, making the United States of Jarrad an independent country. It was originally known as the United States of Jarrad, and Jarrington, D.C. was now the official capital city, taking of Burkington's spot. It was named Greater Saxony and the La Tianamen had gone extinct. 19th century As being established as the official capital, the original old town was demolished and quickly rebuilt for new residents to live in. By 1790 it only had over 2,000 inhabitants. The government had introduced a contest to see the best planned design of Jarrington, D.C. would be. The result ended up with narrow medieval looking streets which was chosen by the government due to how unique it looked. They claim it resembles Paris greatly. Larger influences was the Industrial Revolution which took place in the Jarradian Confederation. In 1820, 51,374 people lived in Jarrington, D.C. In the 1870 census, there was 326,230 people living in the city. After 19th century The population had grown greatly until 1900. Due to an earthquake, Jarrington, D.C. had experienced a population decline and only had small population growth until the 1960's. Though despite slow growth, the economy in the city had thrived, and larger growth (though slow) began to show. The city before the 1945 defeat had over 1 million inhabitants, but shrunk down to under 800,000 due to large losses of human life. Ethnic composition Though much of Jarrington, D.C. compromised of only Jarradians, it was well known for its high cultural diversity. Before WW II After World War II Among the Jarradian states, Jarrington, D.C. is one of the most homogeneous regions. According to the 2010 United States of Jarrad Census, 88.1% of the population identified themselves as Jarradian. This increased from 86.6% in the 2000 United States of Jarrad Census. 3.5% were identified as Romanian, 1.1% Austrian, 1.0% German and 1.0% Macedonian. Nearly all foreign residents are from Europe. Romanians have been concentrated all through Jarrington, D.C. The genocide in Burklahoma drove out Romanians out of the Western states and arrived in the Eastern and Southern states, many arriving in Jarrington. Many politicians in parliament have a partial or full Romanian background. Russians have always had a strong culture in Jarrington, D.C. Its occupation 1945 was welcomed by thousands of Russians. Even though they'd have been increasing since communist ruling, most ethnic Russians migrated after the collapse of the Soviet Union and Communist Jarradia. Most of them were people seeking jobs. The majority of Russians leaving however were military personnel. Historical population table Citizenship Jarrington, D.C.'s membership and founding leader of the Jarradian Union has made the citizenship in the nation (most in particular JU states) much more appealing. Because of Jarrington, D.C. being in the Jarradian Union, it is much easier for people to obtain Jarradian citizenship than states not in it. Jarrington, D.C. holds the Headquarters of Foreign Affairs and Citizenship. If it weren't in the Jarradian Union, it would be much more difficult. People living in states which are not in the JU30 will have problems attempting to get citizenship. Jarradian citizens in JU30 states have the free right to travel any countries without a visa. This means that residents in the Jarradian Union, with the Jarrington, D.C. approval, will have no problem getting around the world. Though some countries have some slight restrictions on them. Jarrington, D.C. approval of citizenship Jarrington, D.C. is the main center of people obtaining citizenship. People who are in need for citizenship will have to travel to Jarrington, D.C. to apply or see if they are able to get citizenship. This varies, since it comes in many ways. For example, people who have no knowledge of the United States of Jarrad will not be able to apply, instead will take courses to study the country. And another thing is residents in Jarradian Union states will be able have a higher success rate to get citizenship, while non-JU30 members will have lower chances. Languages The Jarradian language is the most common and official language of Jarrington, D.C. It is the first language of 87% of the total population and is also spoken by most of residents who do not have partial or any Jarradian background. Strong ties of Communist Romania before its collapse had influenced the Romanian culture heavily in Jarrington, D.C. This is meaning that most of the population speak Romanian as their second language. The German language is also becoming more common. Romanians who had immigrated to Jarrington, D.C. after World War II speak Romanian as their first language. The younger generation usually speak English as their second language. At least 30% of the population of Jarrington, D.C. can speak English fluently. There are large amount of schools which believe that different languages are important. At least 300,000 - 500,000 students in Jarrington, D.C. have experienced a whole year in school in a different language which most students know about. Religion Population by Religious Confession (2010 census): *Jarradian Orthodox 78% (2,972,532 people) *Roman Catholics - 4.3% (163,954) *Eastern Orthodox - 2.3% (90,540) *Protestant - 1.6% (62,327) *Buddhism - 0.7% (27,540) *Islamic - 0.2% (10,320) *Judaism - 0.1% (5,583) *Pentecostal - 0.2% (7,834) *Baptists - 0.2% (9,932) *Old Believers - 0.7% (27,065) *Hindu - 0.2% (10,230) *Anglican - 2.1% (81,734) *Other believers - 1.8% (70,540) *Not any - 2.1% (83,537) *Not indicated - 4.9% (187,270) According to the 2005 Jarrington, D.C. religious survey, 12% said that "they do not believe there is any sort of spirit, god, or life force", 49% answered that "they believe there is some sort of spirit or life force" and 35% of Jarringtonian citizens responded that "they believe there is a God". CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Age structure: 0–14 years: 17.5% (male 345,054/female 322,252) 15–64 years: 65.8% (male 1,234,230/female 1,276,383) 65 years and over: 16.6% (male 293,954/female 369,065) (2010) Population growth rate: 1.49% (2011 est.) Net migration rate: 10.4 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2010) Sex ratio: at birth: 1.07 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.07 male(s)/female 15-64 years: 0.96 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.71 male(s)/female total population: 0.93 male(s)/female (2010) Infant mortality rate: Total: 3.28 deaths/1,000 live births male: 4.03 deaths/1,000 live births female: 2.54 deaths/1,000 live births (2010) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 94.0 years male: 92.3 years female: 95.8 years (2010) Total fertility rate: 2.03 children born/woman (2010) Suicide rate: 25.6 suicides per every 100,000 people (2010), Jarrington, D.C. has the highest suicide rate in the Jarradian Union and the 2nd highest overall. Divorce rate: With 3.5 divorces per every 1000 people (2010) Table of birth and death rates Before WW II :Source: U.S.J. Census Bureau after WW II Literacy Jarrington, D.C. is the most literate area in the entire country. The proportion of people aged 15 and over who can read and write is perfectly 100% in the 2000 census and the 2010 census. The proportion is the same for males and females. Primary, secondary, and high school education is free to all residents. Ten years of schooling is required. Tertiary education is almost free. 75,800 students were admitted to the 21 universities in Jarrington, D.C. (25,600 of them to master programs). About 90% of high school graduates continue to study in universities or professional schools. See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad External links *Census site Category:Demographics of Jarrington, D.C. Category:United States of Jarrad